


Meet Cute

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lamb Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slash, there is now such a thing, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb and Leo meet for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

He’d usually sit at the bar and sip slowly at the cold beer cradled in his hand. It’s far enough from Neptune that no one will find out his secret.

Loud music is making the speakers on the dance floor thump. Typical dance crap. Don longed for someone who didn’t think the world of music revolved around booming base and lyrics about forbidden love. He wanted rock and roll. Guitars. He wanted sweat and cigarettes.

Shyness kept him glued to his stool. He’d have to take a long shower when he got home. Wash his hair at least a couple times to get the smoke smell out. Drink a couple bottles of water and toss down some aspirin. He’d crawl into his 100% cotton sheets and drift to sleep. Just like he did every Friday night.

Don took another sip of his beer. It was starting to get warm. Almost time to go home.

The night air was cool when he pushed through the swinging door and out into the parking lot. Above him a sign flickered, advertising the name of the bar. Don glanced up at and winced.

_The Manhole_

It was straightforward, lacking in panache.

There were plenty of gay men in Neptune; smooth and manicured, executives with their tailored suites and designer homes. They vacationed at spas in Arizona and threw perfect cocktail parties. They dished about each other and met for cappuccinos with their pure bred dogs on the weekends.

That wasn’t where Don Lamb belonged.

His car was all the way across the small lot. Don played with his keys as he walked across the cracked asphalt, listening to their familiar jingle. He put out his hand and was about to unlock the door when he heard the voice behind him.

“Hey.”

Lamb froze. The voice was gravelly, rough. Husky. Slowly he turned around and saw a man standing there.

He was tall, looked nervous, shifting his weight from foot to foot, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he stood in front of Don. He cleared is throat and his mouth opened then closed. Don didn’t say anything, just watched the way his lips tried to form words.

“I…I saw you in there..,”

Don felt a smile playing around the edges of his lips. He was lonely. He was horny. He wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

He didn’t mean to say it. After all, Don Lamb wasn’t about anonymous sex in the parking lot of The Manhole. He was about courtship and walks just as the crisp edge of fall was entering the air. He was about candlelight dinners and ridiculous foreign movies with subtitles.

He was also practical.

“Want to fuck?”

The other man smiled. Don noted that the smile stretched across his entire face, that his teeth were straight and white. He had dark, wavy hair. His arms were strong. Skin tan.

“Sure.”

When Don got home he stripped off all his clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water streamed over his face, stinging his skin. He squeezed out some shampoo into his hand and rubbed it into his hair. He stood in the water, letting it warm him all over until he felt relaxed. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a big, fluffy blue towel and rubbed himself up and down until he was dry. He slipped between the sheets and drifted to sleep with the face of the man in the parking lot drifting through his dreams.

“Orientation day.” Inga called out when Lamb walked through the door that Monday. He ran hand over his hair to smooth it down, always important to give a good impression, especially to the new guys. He stood up a little straighter, knowing it would give him an air of authority.

“Welcome.” Lamb said, walking up to the new deputy whose back was to him as he filled up a paper cup with weak coffee. Don put his hand on the man’s shoulder. He started speaking as the man turned around.

“Don Lamb. Nice to have you on board.”

His other hand extended, ready to take the other man’s hand and grip it hard, give it a good shake that would tell him who was boss from the beginning. It was all about who was the alpha male.

“Well, hi.” The man said as he turned around and Lamb met familiar brown eyes.

Don said nothing. His hand hung in midair, frozen as he stared.

“Name’s Leo, if you didn’t catch it the other night” the man said with his gravelly, husky, sexy as hell voice. He took Lamb’s hand in his and shook hard.

Don’s mouth hung open as he struggled to find words. Leo smiled, his white teeth flashing and there was a hint of laughter in his voice as they stood staring at each other, Don’s hand still gripped in his.

“Nice to finally know your name.”


End file.
